Distorted Reality
by Hanako H
Summary: Death was supposed to be permanent. At least, that's what I assumed. I never expected to be reborn in this strange world of trained assassins I know absolutely nothing about… And have to train with freaky silver-eyed cousins. Lovely. Self-insert OC
1. Chapter 1

Distorted Reality

Summary: Death was supposed to be permanent. I never expected to be reborn in this strange world of trained assassins I know absolutely nothing about…

Author's note: This is how I would see the ninja world, had I not known about Naruto before. So maybe it's a bit of a self-insert, but I'm channeling that part of me years ago- that silly me who used to be oblivious to manga and anime, and was content to be. *cringe* So if a girl who does not know about the Naruto series 'falls' into it, what do you think would happen? She is not armed with even the barest of knowledge, bewildered about her fate and her surroundings.

Inspired by Silver Queen's "Dreaming of Sunshine" and "Only A Moron" by swabloo, though this one is very different from those in it that because I did the supposed Number One No-no. Just wait and see. I'm an idiot.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Death is life's next great adventure._

* * *

They say that just before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes, but that's not what happened to me.

It was unfair, really. Death came upon me in one fell swoop, cleaving everything from me.

What I was, who I was, and it was all ripped from my hands the day a car slammed into me. I was with my best friend then, crossing the road, idly chatting with each other. I had felt so content and at peace then.

A car is suddenly upon us, and I forcibly shoved Claire away, and then tried to lurch to the side. I would never forget that searing heat and the sense of floating.

For that moment, I had thought I was flying, the feeling of being lifted, thrown by an invisible force and the feeling of heat searing through me. Someone screams - was that my best friend? – the earth revolves, turns upside down and sideways, and darkness begins to creep in the peripherals of my vision. Everything was dreamlike, turning hazy and I felt distant, detached from my surroundings.

Staring into the vast blue sky, I began to idly ponder how I had never appreciated its color. There was never a time that sapphire color looked so beautiful. The clouds were majestic, floating, cruising in that endless blue veil, rulers of the sky.

A face obscures my rapidly disappearing vision, and I begin to grasp for tendrils of memory that just tease me in my head, giving vague recognition. _Claire_, I try to form words with my mouth, but nothing comes out. That beloved familiar face was contorted in shock and anguish as screams continue to echo distantly, a plea for help.

_Why did you do that, you- you idiot! _She is screaming hysterically, alternating between calls for help and crying at me.

Something wet lands on my cheek, and I stare into eyes the color of coffee. They are shining and wet, _disbelievingangryanguished _and I frown, willing my hand to rise feebly to her cheek. It does reach her face, but I was beginning to have a hard time concentrating, and that wetness in the back of my head, that sticky sensation in my hair….

_No, no, no _her voice was pleading, and I distantly caress that face. Claire, that beloved friend through years of trial and tears. Other voices were beginning to add into the cacophony of sounds. I heard my other friend's choked gasp and someone gently lifts my feeble, broken body.

They laid me on the flat surface of the stretcher, the others moving quickly and efficiently. Claire and Lenn, that other friend, were on either side of me. I would never forget that rather humorous expression on Lenn's face, and I inwardly chuckled that of all times to shock her, this happened. It was the first time I ever unsettled her from her deadpan personality.

Everything was losing clarity, and their faces quickly became pale white blurs in my eyes, something wet drips on my face; Claire's tears. She hovers over me and would not let go.

She and Lenn are the last things I see before darkness rose from the depths, and carried me into oblivion.

* * *

I was roused to a lulling, calming sensation of being in a familiar, watery place. Everything had that droning, soft noise that made me sigh in drowsiness. Everything was rather red and pink and liquid.

With that, I would have been contented to remain like this forever, safe and happy, at peace in this safe environment. Compared to what happened next, it was certainly better.

Something tight and squeezing pressed down on all sides of me, a frightening, startling sensation that I cried out. I absently wondered at the high, infantile wail that left my lips as I was being forcibly shoved out of this watery cocoon.

After moments of bewilderment and struggling, I began to wonder if this is what they call 'oblivion'. Everything is red and blurry, and then white and some humanoid blurs holding me. I felt frightened, so small and vulnerable and I could _not _stop the cries that left my lips. It felt instinctual.

Thoughts spun wildly in my head. Was I still alive? Did I survive? Did I get brain damage? It could explain my horrible eyesight as I tried to make out what I was seeing to not much avail, and how my limbs seem to be unable to answer it properly, just giving uncoordinated, awkward struggles.

"Be quiet, child." A man's cold, hoarse voice cuts through my thoughts, and I actually stop crying. A woman's soft, yet tired voice seemingly chastises the man, and I am suddenly in warm, gentle arms, being held carefully and soothingly rocked.

I began to feel drowsy yet again, and before my lids slid shut I could have sworn I saw such odd, frightening white eyes stare into my face before sleep claimed me.

* * *

Being an infant was one of the most unsavory experiences of my life. I cried all the time and my mother had to shush me to my relatives' displeasure. Life became a routine I mindlessly followed, withdrawing into my thoughts as they took care of me. It was easy following infantile instinct, anyway. It forced down on me, taking over my movements and my moods to my great annoyance and panic and anger. Feeding, crying, being held, and generally being an annoying infant continued to be my preferred activity until I was able to stand and walk… and take care of myself, which my family insisted on doing as soon as possible.

As soon as I was able to do all that, my mother was distanced away from me, and I was placed in a part of the family compound for young children.

* * *

Later, I figured out with a jolt all that happened to me.

At first, I refused to believe such ludicrous ideas. I died, then I was born into the world again, from what I assumed as the woman, who I believe to be my mother in this then current existence, crooned gently to me.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to remember my past life, but a fluke had happened. Or maybe the gods had it out for me...

_Shizuka, Shizuka, _and then I was confused with the language she had spoken. It seemed to be Asian, and maybe Japanese from what Lenn, my friend from that life torn from me, used to blast in my ears. My friend had loved anime and manga, and was known to try to learn Japanese, often dragging me with her whenever I was not busy.

There was a time when such dark, malevolent, horrifying intent filled the air, choking me. I wanted to scream and run away, look for the comforting caress of my mother. But I could not. I was in my room, and I was not allowed out unless told to. I was an infant back then, and I was screaming. Someone then rushed inside my room, sliding open the shoji door and there were loud, piercing screams of 'Kyuubi' which I did not know about then. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox had attacked, as I had read later when I was able to understand the writings or the _kanji_.

I was thoughtful about it then, and was wondering what it was. This gave me something to ponder on.

I was in Japan, I had thought as I began to recognize the styles of the clothing we were supposed to wear, and the food we had to eat.

Deciding to just learn to live in this strange place, I set about going along with my other cousins' usual activities. I was generally known as a quiet girl (my name certainly fit me), rarely speaking and when she did, it was in short, formal, clipped words. Japanese phrases I picked up. It's not like my family spoke too much. Actually, they were too formal and quiet…

This was still hard to learn, though, even with my meager understanding of the language. However, I did grasp things easily and quickly with other things, as I was studious and intelligent in my past life (I still don't know whether to cry or laugh hysterically about that). Too studious and intelligent for my own good, you may even say, as I did not do much other than read or write, and solve problems.

Maybe if I had been more exercised and fit in that life, maybe we could have avoided that car much quicker. I was not fat by any means in that life, though I had been a bit weak physically.

Now, though, my small body seemed more graceful, lithe and coordinated as I grew, and I gradually began to grasp the language, albeit a bit slower and more careful to speak than the rest of my strange white-eyed cousins who I had to eat with, read with and… this is what is truly interesting, _train _with.

I was well and truly astonished at what the people here were capable of, and I was worried when I learned I was in a village called Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Land Of Fire. I had never heard of a place called Konoha in Japan, or even a Land Of Fire… And I was beginning to think this was not my old world, with the abilities I could see from the people.

My older relatives could walk on walls, trees and water -and were capable of doing strange, at first I had thought _magical_ abilities. Who could do elemental _jutsus_ at my old world? None.

What really frightened me was when I learned that we were a ninja clan, and in a ninja village. Ninjas, trained assassins of yore in the old world could not even begin to do what people here can. Walking soundlessly and with lethal grace could be easily achieved with chakra if you can control it well.

The Hyuuga clan, as the strange family was called, had silver eyes (I was surprised to find that my own was silvery as well, with the barest hint of blue) that was supposed to be the kekkei genkai of the clan, or the bloodline limit as I read in the scrolls I could read at seven, though I learned most from my older relatives. They were traditional, and cold and impassive. We were expected to be the same, even as children. I had been distanced from my mother as soon as I could stand and walk, as I mentioned.

Oh, and did I mention that lovely division of the clan? There was a main house, though I did not see them often as I was a branch house member. The main house was somewhat the royalty of the clan, while the branch was the vassals and servants from what I feel. We were expected to train at three, and become protectors and servants of the main house as we grow up. We were usually given the Caged Bird seal at the age of nine. It was supposed to give the main family control over us, and I was horrified to watch a family member writhe on the ground clutching his temples as he had done a transgression against Hiashi-sama, the clan head.

Peachy.

Our fighting, or _taijutsu_ (somewhat equivalent to martial arts, is it?) was focused on utilizing the Byakugan, the bloodline trait of our clan. I had not activated it until the age of six, when we were expected to at least be able to hold it for a few minutes. It was astounding, being able to see all around you, your vision piercing through objects and into the far distance. We can also see _chakra_ and its pathways in the body, and that was where Gentle Fist came in. It was named as such because with even one gentle push into your _tenketsu_, or chakra points in your body, could disable you and cause great pain once it impedes the chakra flow. It still looked odd to have veins bulging around your eyes and in your temples, though….

We did those ordered, precise movements called _kata_ at the tender age of three. They were, as an older cousin said, the basis for our clan jutsu and kekkei genkai. We were drilled mercilessly then, and I grasped the movements and logic behind them far more easier than my cousins the same age. Maybe it was because of my then-older, more mature mind (Ok, maybe not by much I died a high school junior), or my continuous experience with solving problems and using logic. So, I was startled at having to work so hard at three, though I never had much hardship and was inwardly pleased to do something.

It was exhausting work, but we all had to get used to it.

My new body had helped even more, and I had marveled at the flexibility and potential of everyone in my family, or _clan_ as they say. I was the fastest learner, other than another, cool-eyed, aloof cousin. We were often pitted against each other during practice, sparring sessions that seemed far too advanced for our age when we were four.

Neji was stronger than I was, his strikes held more power and potential damage in them, but I was faster, flowing, weaving around his attacks and targeting the weak points, jabbing that odd _chakra _into his tenketsu. He was more powerful by a small margin, and I dreaded fighting with him sometimes. He was too good at finding my weak points and openings, though I was good at finding his as well.

Every match often ended in a painful, nerve-wracking sensation at points in my body as I fought to stay upright and keep my face neutral. I was proud, though, beginning to feel the effects of mental conditioning in my personality, and even though I dreaded fighting him, I hated even more to lose.

One of my worst flaws was pride, even in the old life. Even then, it was not obvious, but sometimes I feel mad at being shown up though I laughed it off then. But now, we were expected to be controlled and ruthless, and I could not stop the fury burning in my eyes at the thought of defeat. I was also not willing to accept I made a mistake, especially when Neji was the one who corrects me, as we were the same age and both considered prodigies.

(And I took out some of my frustration, anger and grief at having left my former life at my 'cousins' who I fought with cold, calculating anger. I am not fully a good person, so don't blame me.

Did I really do that bad? Don't go around pointing fingers at me.

_I thought I would live forever too._)

I had learned to listen to those older, stern relatives, though, because the punishments for impertinence were horribly painful, even when I was not yet branded with the Caged Bird seal.

He did look rather sorry after the matches, apology in his eyes barely veiled by that coldness we all had to conform to. But, I still felt cold, smoldering anger at my loss even with his apology. At the rare times I won, I felt rather guilty for smirking at him rather than looking apologetic like he did when he won and I was barely standing. This continued on for years.

* * *

Ah, chakra. I remembered that odd feeling of something coursing within me, something I could grasp and was keenly aware of for my first few months of life, though I could not say I am a sensor. I guess that was why my control was better than most, though at first I had inhaled sharply in shock at two years old at controlling it, away from the watchful eyes of my relatives in the safety of my room, not that I could avoid them with their dojutsu.

I had held my breath and tried to pool it in my hands, and it just sort of… flowed with ease. It had glowed a light blue, pulsing and flickering in my hands, and I put it out, drawing the odd energy back inside.

They had known, at the end, and had begun keeping a close eye on me for my unusual advancement.

My father, Hyuuga Hoheto, took this all in with an almost greedy glint in his eyes. I never liked him much to begin with, he was too cold and callous, even to my mother, Haruka. It's good that I never really had to see him all that much, because he was a jounin (the supposed highest rank a ninja could go, the elite).

I continued on playing with manipulating my chakra, and it did help when we had to learn the basics of Gentle Fist and moved on to more advanced things.

* * *

We were enrolled into the academy at the age of five. Class was not too hard back then, especially the academic portion. I was a bit happy to actually learn something familiar- something that could have been learned at my old world- math, science and history, though it was a bit different.

It was a bit unnerving, though, as I noticed to subtle hints of desensitizing us to be trained killers, though at our first year it was barely noticeable. Iruka-sensei spoke of great heroes, people who died in the line of duty for our village and we were amazed, awed and beginning to desire fame and recognition as well.

I studied and trained feverishly, wanting to be more acclimated to this world.

_I'm turning into a perfectionist. Dang Hyuuga brainwashing._

I read about the Hokages, the legendary figures who protected our village. Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, all of them were immensely and astoundingly powerful, from what I read. I felt a bit sad for the Yondaime, though, who was supposed to have died protecting the village from the Kyuubi.

It was surprising for me to learn that some of the other students had no earlier training, other than those in the main clans of Konoha. I don't know much about the other main clans, other than what I could read about- the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka. I was not really able to go out of the compound out of initial wariness and because of having no time due to training, so I could only access the lower clan archives and my cousins' textbooks (if I was lucky).

They never elaborated much, other than the abilities the other clans were known for. The Uchiha Sharingan was interesting, and rather similar to the Byakugan though its abilities were different, in a way. The Aburame was rather unnerving with their bugs. Inuzuka had canine companions and partners for their clan jutsu. Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka generally worked together and were in a pact to help each other. Their abilities were respectively for taijutsu, ninjutsu and interrogation if you look at the potential.

There was also kunai-throwing and other projectiles. It was challenging at first, having to target the center, and I missed a few times during the first few lessons. I began to figure it out using physics and math though, and how to throw at a certain angle to hit the targets. I practiced at the training grounds with simultaneously hitting multiple targets. After days of frustration and almost-tears (and some arrogant cousins scoffing at me), I did it.

We were not yet tackling the subject of ninjutsu, though the theory and concepts were explained and drilled into our young (ok, maybe not mine), impressionable minds. And, of course, simple chakra control exercises.

Taijutsu was something I truly excelled at. The strategy, evasion and defense, striking at an opponent's weak points, gave me a thrill of battle that I began to adore (which is ironic; because in my old life I hated conflict of any sort). We also had to do drills similar to gymnastics (to my amusement and sadness. Claire loved gymnastics) that left many of us with sore joints and muscles.

To my chagrin, though, I was often pitted against Neji during sparring, us being the top students in our year. When we sparred, we were allowed to use the Jyuuken; but against other opponents, it was rarely allowed. So I had to endure painful chakra disruptions and disablements against Neji. It was hardly any fun after the fights.

We were both considered prodigies, and I heard people wondering why we weren't accelerated in class. I asked Neji once, and there was the barest hints of bitterness in his eyes as he replied, "The clan, Shizuka. The clan."

Frowning, I murmured, "Well, you're the best out of the two of us… at least they have to promote either one of us." He had just stared at me blankly, and walked away.

* * *

As I began to learn more about this world, growing dread creeped upon my heart. In this world, wars were possible and common, death was an everyday, known occurrence, mortality rates were frighteningly high. Living in a world of trained assassins, I was humbled inside and felt small, vulnerable.

What would happen to me?

_It's not like I have a choice in the matter. It is my obligation to protect the clan. I have nowhere else to go. They are all that I have._

I had never seen Hinata-sama often until when we were six, and we were Branded earlier than the others, Neji and I. It was supposed to control us, the two prodigies, and make sure we do not get in over our heads. At least, that's what I think it is.

After all, the smart ones are hard to control.

* * *

Searing, mind numbing pain like no other engraved into my mind as a main house member began to perform the sealing. I fell to my knees screaming, and I writhed against the harsh grasp of the man. Nearby, I think I had heard Neji cry out as well, and as I lay, my head faced to the side I saw him crumpled on the ground as well, panting and gasping as he fought against the man who was sealing him.

Chakra, burning, dangerous chakra was forced into my system and I fought the urge to wretch. It continued for minutes, and I had never wanted to die so bad then… I continued on writhing, screaming and my head tossing and then, I got a glimpse of the heiress.

She was a small, lovely, delicate thing, Hinata was. Standing just behind her father Hiashi-sama, her eyes were wide and horrified as she saw us forced to the ground by the pain. Hinata looked like a porcelain doll, with the milky white skin of our clan, delicate features usual in us females made even more pronounced in her face. Her eyes were the loveliest shade of light lavender. Her hair was the elegant shade of midnight blue, cut short and with the _hime_ bangs framing her face.

The horror and sympathy in her overly expressive eyes made me wonder if all main house members were as cold and ruthless as some of us branch members think. As I stared at her, she noticed me and quickly looked down, hands twined together, small form trembling so quick, like a hummingbird.

I was suddenly grasped in a vice grip on my shoulders and forced to stand as the pain began to ebb. To my side, a man, Hiashi-sama's twin, Hizashi-san, was gently holding Neji even as his twin looked disapproving.

Neji then met my stare, and there was clear exhaustion in his eyes, and he nodded slightly, with weary acknowledgement.

* * *

A week later, Hinata-sama was kidnapped. Pandemonium broke out in the clan, and we were all in a panic as the kidnappers fled. Hiashi-sama killed the kidnappers ruthlessly, cold fury burning in his eyes.

We were all relieved as he then carried the shaking Hinata back to the clan.

Later, Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds demanded Hiashi-sama's head for killing their ninja. Hizashi-san volunteered out of supposed love for his brother, and he had died.

I wonder if he even thought about what would happen to Neji because of that.

Neji stopped looking sorry and innocent when he was seven, and that practiced, forced coldness became true to him, became _him_. He was bitter, cold and calculating, and no longer began to hold back for our fights. I could not fault him for being angry all the time though, especially at the main house. His father had been taken from him, when he no longer had any other.

I was having a harder time fending his harsh strikes off, even though we were the supposed two tensai in the clan. So I resolved to train harder then, feeling like I have to catch up to him for my _own _good. Being quicker, more graceful and precise did not help against him because he was extremely quick and fluid as well, and his strikes were really painful… I exhausted myself just evading him a lot of the time.

And then came the age to appoint either one of us as Hinata's formal protector. We were to conclude it in a fight before the main house- no holding back. While we had to do it, the one who had lost would be the 'secondary' protector;

This was _decidedly_ not good… not that I would ever enjoy working for a house of arrogant, insufferable elders and the clan head. Now that's just troublesome.

Maybe Hinata would be tolerable, though, and I dearly hoped she is not like the other main house members. There is only so much I could handle before I lose my temper with these beloved relatives.

But fighting with Neji… all-out… was something that even I, with a head start in maturity and mental age, was truly intimidated at.

I remembered something that Claire said, and smiled.

_You're an idiot, girl. You don't have to be the_ best,_ just be content in the knowledge you gave your all._

* * *

AN: I'm a brat… well, from what I gathered when I was younger (like 8-10), I was. I used that aspect of my personality here, because I am ashamed to admit that I was a prideful person when I was younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Distorted Reality

Summary: Death was supposed to be permanent. I never expected to be reborn in this strange world of trained assassins I know absolutely nothing about…

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews for the first chapter. I hope you would like the next installment, and please tell me your opinion.

Chapter Two

_A ripple in the pond can affect the whole body of water, no matter how small._

* * *

I grit my teeth and forced myself to rise from my position on the wooden floor. My body was shaking badly due to some exhaustion and the pain of Neji's strikes. Forcing down the urge to heave, I stared back at my opponent across the room.

Resentment flooded through me as I took in his still standing form. He looked worse for wear, just like I did, though I am certain I had it worse. He was panting slightly, a fine trembling in his shoulders but he haughtily stared me down.

What made me even more infuriated was the feeling of… like… he was thinking diminutively of me. I had never reacted well to being underestimated. He reminded me a bit too much of a cousin of mine in my former world, prodigious, perfect, exemplary, and someone I could never catch up to. I resented them both, a little.

My right arm was rendered useless due to a mistake of mine. Make one mistake during a fight against Neji, and I was well and truly screwed. A quick mental check informed me that I was not going to last longer in this fight, and my legs were shaking as I fought not to crumple to my knees like earlier.

We had started on even ground. I had gone with my initial plan (well, it was my only plan) of dodging his strikes, doing moves worthy of a contortionist, dancing around his attacks and striking at his unguarded openings.

It had continued on like that for an hour, Byakugan activated for a good fifteen minutes before we both tired out, him a bit later than me, and we deactivated it. Then I made a slip of the foot, leaning back and balancing one second too late and was unable to defend myself against the ruthless barrage of attacks Neji unleashed on me.

I was being cornered and panic was settling in my mind, which I forcefully shoved away. I was losing against him, and I did not like it one bit, and tried to strike back and tried to make up for my mistake by moving quicker and more carefully, using my one useful arm to attack while the other hung useless at my side.

I had hit his shoulder then, and rendered an arm useless. Encouraged by the idea we were on equal footing again, I struck more and more, and it seemed like Neji was now the one being forced back.

Dang him, he had suddenly lashed out with a strike to my torso, somewhere under the ribcage. It was not aimed at something fatal, but it was absolutely painful and clouded my mind. I was forced to my knees after doing a desperate swipe at him in retaliation. I had barely missed him and he leapt away.

_I'm losing!_

This would not do… the mindset I am in. Forcing myself to quash down the negative emotions swirling in me, I cleared my head enough to formulate a plan. I'm not sure if it would work, but I have to try. I was good at planning, and this had to at least cause something.

Panting, I started to speed towards him again, lacing some chakra efficiently in my limbs for a boost. In mere seconds, I was across the room facing him. Readying myself for the barrage of attacks I was planning, I faked a lunge at Neji who retaliated with several strikes, and I flipped back, for the barest quarter of a second in a handstand, falling into a crouch and sweeping my leg underneath him, hoping to catch him even more off-guard. His eyes widened slightly, and fell down to the ground. My muscles were screaming in protest.

It was not my usual way of attack, using some trickery, but I did use it when I have to. I lurched to my feet and immediately began hitting his chakra points. Neji, suddenly calm and composed again, if not for the furrow on his brow as he stared at me, countered my moves.

I was losing strength, but I focused on evading and attacking, conserving my chakra for only the barest of it lining my strikes. Neji suddenly lunged forward, straight into my attacks, and my eyes widened in surprise and my hands momentarily froze. If he continued straight into my attack, he was going to get really hurt, and he was really close to me now, and took advantage of it by striking at my other, good shoulder.

That was a dirty move, making me almost worry that I could seriously hurt him and taking advantage of it…

Crying out, I tried to move away, but his hand barely grazed it and it was useless. He continued striking at my other points and I fell to my knees, incapable of using my limbs. Breathing harshly, I stared up at him, resentment and anger hinted in my eyes. He merely stared down coldly at me, and suddenly he stated in a low voice, so that Hiashi-sama, who was watching us with Hinata-hime at his side, would not hear, something that made my vision tinge with red.

"You are adequate in your ability, but could not come up to mine nearly as frequent. It is your fate to have a high chance of losing to me." He stated this condescendingly, his mouth almost in a sneer, and I fought screaming in utter rage and humiliating myself further. Tears of fury almost fell leaked from my eyes, but with sheer force of will, I closed my eyes and looked away.

Neji was unnerving me, actually. He was once a rather decent person and sparring partner, but now he was just _glacial_ after the death of his father. I think he blames Hiashi-sama and the main house, and is taking it out on others and blaming fate (what's with all those destiny talk I sometimes I hear him going on about?). Opening my eyes again, I looked across the room and saw Hiashi-sama and Hinata-hime.

Hiashi-sama's eyes were cold and calculating, looking over at the two of us. It was clear who he was going to choose, and I was certain he saw some lapses in my judgment and temperament earlier. Neji was the better one at controlling his emotions, and keeping them tightly bottled up (yet he was still able to cause distress to others even when composed).

And Hinata-hime, I saw in surprise, was blinking back tears as she looked at Neji. I knew they were first cousins, and I realized Neji probably saw her way back before I did. Hiashi-sama and Hizashi were after all supposed to keep close to each other, as master and protector, and I can assume Hizashi took Neji sometimes to get acquainted with the heiress.

Neji had followed my gaze, and I saw the complete _hatred_ and resentment directed at the father and daughter. I was astounded that someone could resent family that much. He just looked… so cold, face composed, but his eyes had that cold, calculating rage as he stared at Hinata-hime.

The two were staring at each other, and to be honest, I was feeling rather discomfited from the oppressing silence. Hinata-hime suddenly noticed my staring at her, and she met my gaze with clear, shining eyes full of sadness and… was that compassion? No, I don't believe someone could be that kindhearted at a stranger, albeit someone who was related to you. I never spoke to her at all, and the few times we had awkwardly stared at each other she had quickly looked away.

Now, I was the one to look away, feeling confused. This clan was truly, and I could sincerely say, fragmented. It was rather sad that I had to be reborn into this broken, conflicted family.

"It is then decided. Neji, you will be Hinata's protector." Hiashi-sama's calm voice then broke into my thoughts, and I kept my gaze respectfully down (even though I was already down on the ground). Dread bubbled inside me as I began to realize what Hinata-hime would have to endure with Neji as her protector. I doubt Neji even wanted to help her, much less do it for the main house.

"And you, Shizuka, would be someone to fall back on. I expect you three to stay together at the Academy when out of classes. You and Neji are to guard her at all times outside of the compound." Now, that was expected. The elders were still wary after almost losing the small heiress to the Kumo nin, who I had learned expressed an interest in our bloodline.

Neji then spoke in a detached voice. "Of course, Hiashi-sama." There was a bit of resentment in his tone. Hiashi-sama could not have missed that, but as always, our clan leader's gaze was stony and unreadable. He showed no reaction whatsoever to Neji.

If anything, I could have sworn I saw Hinata-hime shrink even more into herself. She looked like she wanted to hide behind her father's sleeve, but was fearful of even doing so. I felt a touch of sympathy for the girl.

I followed after what Neji said. Exhaling softly, I looked at the heiress and stated, "I will do my best to protect your daughter, Hiashi-sama." Now I wasn't sure if I was actually being sincere about that. The girl looked at me in surprise, before she looked away again, cheeks flushing red.

Hiashi-sama nodded, dismissing us and with graceful strides, walked out of the training room, Hinata-hime trailing behind him. She stole a glance behind her, staring mournfully at Neji. I stared at her, but she did not look at me this time, though it was evident that she felt my gaze on her.

Then I was struck with an idea. Who was going to free my chakra points? I looked up at Neji, but he just raised an eyebrow and walked away. I was pretty sure I was going to be left here, angry and humiliated but to my surprise, I saw my mother, Haruka, come in silently. She looked at me, and though she looked passive there was gentle concern in her eyes.

* * *

I sipped the herbal concoction Okaa-san had prepared and almost grimaced at the repulsive taste. It was supposed to soothe my aches and pains, and I silently sat in the kitchen for the branch house members. It was rather average, though it had good quality appliances and utensils, but it probably had nothing against what the main house members had.

My parents were actually there with me, and I had never seen them together for a long time, much less keeping me company. Okaa-san was preparing some quick meal for me (Never had one prepared for me for a long time) and Otou-san was staring at me as we sat at the table.

His dissatisfaction was apparent to me, as I knew he wanted me to rise through the ranks even higher than Neji. Otou-san seemed to have that ambition to be on good, close terms with the main house, and in his eyes he saw me as the key for that. So when I only became a secondary protector under Neji, he was not pleased.

"Shizuka." I looked over at him as he muttered my name, and passively replied in return. He then began voicing his displeasure in a mild tone, though I could feel the reproach he had for me. He wanted me to work even harder, and push myself to my limits.

I looked at him in almost incredulity. Had he not seen how I did my best to get better and stronger? Never did I like him all too well, but now I was beginning to resent my sire. More, more, more. That was all that he seemed to demand of me. It reminded me somewhat of the clan elders, who wanted to have me and Neji underneath their control.

It was the end of my first year at the academy, any way, and we had a short break. I was certain I would be taken to the depths of hell training and back. Never mind that I was tied with Neji at the top; my father didn't care about that.

_Ungrateful, really._

* * *

I was right on the mark that I would be pushed even harder. At six years old, they expected me to be able to do the advanced sets of moves for the Gentle Fist. I did my best to meet their expectations, all the while seething silently. Maybe Neji was right in resenting the clan.

On the topic of Neji; he was getting better and better and I was having a hard time keeping on par with him. I was pretty sure during those really rare times I won against him I only prevailed due to my speed and tactics.

I resolved to be better at the more basic things of being a ninja; during my free time (meaning 'not having to look after the heiress'), I could now go out to the training grounds of the village. I preferred the more isolated places to train, away from my overbearing clan.

There, I experimented with the things I usually saw the ninja doing. Silencing my steps was something I had ease in doing since four years old, as well as using chakra to enhance my movements and speed even more, so on walks outside the compound, I observed some of the ninja. I was especially intrigued that they can walk up walls and trees by using chakra to root them to the surfaces, and I decided to try just that.

It was not easy; trying to figure out how they clung to the surface. I tried to climb up a tree first, and I didn't appreciate falling down to get bruises. But I still kept at it, forming theories as to how they were able to cling to surfaces and the like. One particular idea was that they circulated chakra in the soles of their feet and sandals.

* * *

On one particular day at the training grounds, something odd happened. After practicing multiple kunai throwing at the targets, I thought I heard a young child speaking in the distance. I ignored it and focused on doing a particularly straining kata, keeping my mind on making the motions flowing and controlled.

The child's voice seemed to get nearer and nearer, and I sensed that he or she was with someone else. An almost adolescent male voice quietly replied to the child in a calm voice, contrasting with the rather annoyingly young voice of the little… boy?

I activated my Byakugan curiously. People never really frequented the part of the grounds I usually trained at. As my vision became almost 360 degrees and saw a range of 50 meters. My eyes narrowed in curiosity as I noticed that they were much closer than I expected, apparently somewhere behind me and quickly approaching the field.

Sighing, I turned to look at them. They were near alright; close enough to see me using my bloodline at them. I suddenly narrowed my eyes as I saw the chakra of the taller form, staring oddly at his chakra system. His chakra was… rather dark, detached and coldly distant. The reserves were rather plenty from what I sensed, and it suddenly flickered slightly and I blinked.

Focusing on the other, I dismissively noted it as somewhat good for a child, and absently wondered that he could be from a shinobi clan with prior training. The chakra of the other boy flickered even more, and I realized I was being rather rude staring at them with the Byakugan activated. They were at a stop across the field some feet away now.

I closed off my chakra around my eyes and deactivated. My vision came in color once again, and I saw that they could be siblings, with dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin and young, aristocratic features hinted. The child had strange hair that spiked at the back, looking to be five years old and I raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at me in curiosity.

Then I looked at the taller kid (who was I kidding, I was one as well) looked to be about ten years old and he looked at me with calm, detached eyes and a hitai-ate on his forehead. Strange. He was rather young to be a ninja. Looking at the two of them, I noticed that the younger boy was innocent looking in contrast to his brother and he began to frown at me as I stared at them.

He suddenly tugged at the arm of his older brother and whined, in a childish, high pitched voice, "Aniki! I thought we were the only ones to train here. Who is this odd girl with the ugly Hyuuga white eyes?" My eyes twitched at the description. Frowning, I began walking to my end of the field and promptly began ignoring them, though I was unnerved at the older boy's rather dark air that the young boy didn't seem to notice.

Now was a perfect time to at least try walking up the trees, and I distanced myself from one. Lacing chakra through my limbs again, I began to run to the tree and prepared myself to circulate chakra at the soles of my feet and shinobi sandals. As I ran upwards, I suddenly flipped back in a crouch and scowled.

I was circulating my chakra. How come I couldn't stay attached to the surface?

"The uneven surface has to be taken care of." An even, young male voice cut into my thoughts and I whipped my head around to look at the brothers, startled. The older brother was looking contemplative and analytical, while the younger brother was frowning up at him. "Fill them in with chakra."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the tree again. It was actually worth a try, and I ran at the tree, as I began to touch the trunk, I spread out my chakra thinly at the soles of my feet and into the uneven surface, molding it into the grooves. To my surprise, I actually stuck to it this time and came to a stop some ways up the trunk. Feeling slightly disoriented due to being horizontal to the ground, I cautiously walked up the tree, taking care not to forget circulating my chakra at my feet. It was actually straining, having to use the chakra and focus walking upwards.

It was rather amazing. I don't think I'm supposed to be able to do this, and continued upwards some more before flipping back onto the ground, chakra rather depleted after training. Shaking my head, feeling slightly dizzy from the high jump back down, I looked at the others again. Blinking, I quietly murmured my tentative thanks and the older boy just nodded.

"Teach me how to do that too, Itachi-nii! Why do you help her? I'm the one you're supposed to train!" The younger boy's voice cut in again, taking on a higher pitch, angry and… jealous. I blinked again as I stared at the smaller form. He glared at me then, and I was at a loss what to say as he rudely commanded, "Go train at some other place! I and Itachi-nii are using this area!"

I could not comprehend why some people find this atrocious behavior 'cute', even though I would have said so had I been the same person I was before my next life. My gaze cooled as I stared at the boy, and I softly answered, "This is a public training ground. I fail to understand why you could order me to go." I wasn't much older than him physically, and he turned red with indignity at being spoken down by a girl around his age.

He sputtered, and replied, "I don't want to train at the compound! You should listen to an Uchiha, stupid girl!" My eyes widened at that. They were Uchiha? My brows rose even higher as I remembered what he called his older brother. Uchiha Itachi? I had heard about him from my older cousins, who spoke with resentment and envy as they described him as the true ninja prodigy from the Uchiha.

Just then, I felt another presence come into the field and tensed slightly as I saw another dark haired, dark eyed teen. I assumed he was another Uchiha, and I began to feel wary as I was the only Hyuuga in the place.

The newcomer had similar looks as the other two, with only slightly long, curly hair and a hitai-ate on his forehead. I looked at 'Itachi' and felt even more apprehensive. He raised an eyebrow as he heard to small 'squabble' between me and the kid, and he chuckled slightly. "Sasuke-chan, why are you fighting with a little Hyuuga girl?" I twitched again at being called little girl.

Sasuke glared at him and huffed. I took this as the chance to slowly back away and I observed as his older brother finally chastised him. They seemed to have forgotten all about me, and the two older boys began to talk. Sasuke was poked in the forehead as he seemed to complain about being ignored again, and the older boys looked amused.

Suddenly, all three looked at me as I was just about to leave the grounds. The moment I felt their eyes on me, I tensed and turned away to walk back to the compound, back stiff and straight.

I could have sworn I heard one of them say, "Strange girl." Probably, they were going to tell some higher-ups in the clan about my strangeness or whatever they noticed.

Back at the compound, I was silent and contemplative as my father began to make me train again at the dojo. I tried not to focus on the soreness of my body as I did all the katas again before his scrutinizing eyes. I thought I saw Neji silently training there, but did not look at him more.

I never saw those Uchihas at the training grounds again after that, and assumed that they trained at another place now. I continued on practicing tree-walking now that I was able to do so, and aimed to make it an unconscious, instinctual action.

* * *

It was the beginning of my second year at the academy, and the clan heiress' first.

As Hinata-hime first stepped foot into the Academy, she looked rather depressed as her eyes roved around the new, young children being encouraged by their proud parents and at the very least, being there with them. Hiashi-sama only had us come with her, being busy with clan duties.

All that she had come with was Neji and I. We flanked her sides respective to our positions, with Neji at her right and I at her left. Neji looked detached and cold, not even looking at Hinata as he started to walk ahead of her, and I matched his pace. Hinata-hime was slightly behind, and we were in front.

I willed myself not to look back at the girl and keep up the professionalism Hiashi-sama would have expected me to have. Pity was tickling the back of my mind, sadness for the little heiress. She looked so small and dejected, nervously flitting her eyes around.

We accompanied her to her classroom, and her classmates stared as we approached. Hinata-hime was beginning to shrink into herself again at the many, inquisitive stares of the youngsters. The teacher's eyes flashed in recognition as she saw the heiress, and quietly welcomed her inside.

I looked over at her as Neji and I began departing, and there was an almost panicked look in those big lavender eyes. Class had not started yet, and the children were getting to know each other; chatting, playing and bickering. She sat in one corner of the room, shying away from other children.

Neji looked at me, and I saw resentment in his eyes. I was beginning to get accustomed that Neji was never, and probably would not ever be a bucket of sunshine. I had the dubious privilege of being acknowledged as somewhat of an equal to him, but he still looked down at me even then.

Then I realized that he did not appreciate my concern for Hinata-hime. He never even looked at her, though he was alert and ready to lash out at any form of provocation against us. I was more concerned, more empathetic to the girl though I showed it subtly, but he never missed it. This matter was becoming quite tedious.

I think he expects me to resent her as well. Hmm...

* * *

Our classroom wasn't far away, as we were only a year ahead of Hinata-hime. As we entered the classroom, our yearmates looked over at us for a second and then returned to their activities. We were never really well-liked in the class, being labeled as somewhat snobs. I walked over to the very back, isolating myself from the others. Neji walked over to across the classroom, and I sighed as I sat.

The classroom had an odd arrangement of seats, different from what I had experienced in the old world. The seats were in a stadium type of arrangement, raised respectively and circling around the area of the teacher. The teacher's place had some room for teaching demonstrations, and the blackboard was wide, to be used for lectures and explanations.

I was in the very back, so it was rather high and had the advantage of seeing much of the classroom. Observing the teachers and my classmates in the front was especially easy, and I had the feeling it was good to never have my back to any of them.

Propping my arms on the desk, I leaned my head into one hand, eyes roving around the classroom. There was the rather boisterous crowd of students taunting a student named Lee, who was looking rather dejected. He could not use chakra, and as such, could not use jutsu and genjutsu. He did his best for taijutsu, though, and I was pretty sure he could specialize in that if he worked hard.

I felt someone sit beside me, and I flicked my gaze over to a brown-haired, brown eyed girl who I was pretty sure was named Tenten. She was rather intelligent for her age as well, and unlike the other girls I usually saw fussing over petty things, she was considerably focused on her shinobi training. She smiled politely at me, and I tilted my head in recognition.

She was one of the people I could tolerate talking to, though I only replied in short, formal sentences. I wasn't as distant as Neji, but the other students didn't really notice me other than during classes and taijutsu sessions. I have a feeling they resented me and my cousin, and was happy to simply ignore them.

The teacher then started the class, and I stopped observing the classroom in boredom in favor of listening to him lecture. The topic was something I had glossed over already, and I took out a paper and began taking down notes just in case. Falling into routine, I breezed through the academic and theoretic classes with ease.

* * *

Then came the time for the more physical part of training, such as kunai throwing, chakra exercises and taijutsu. I began to focus more now that I had something to do. Tenten was the absolute best when it came to kunai throwing, but with my practiced skill I was able to at least come near to her ability- she had the possibility to become a weapons expert with that talent and was able to hit targets simultaneously and almost lazily

Neji was frowning slightly at me as he saw the ease of which I aimed the kunai and hit the centers. I noticed that he had focused more and more on our clan fighting style, and he had good shinobi senses, but he never tried to hone his kunai-throwing that much. I guess I could actually be an equal to him if I balanced my skills, and I almost smiled.

With the chakra exercises, we had to stick some thin material to our skin by spreading chakra thinly over it. Most of the students have a hard time with control, which I noticed. Some almost destroyed the thin, paper-like material the teacher gave them by using too much chakra, and some had a hard time sticking it to their skin due to too little.

Of course, Neji had a relatively easy time with this, and I lazily stuck the material to my skin and looked at the other students. Thank the kami for having excellent chakra control, which was almost hereditary in the Hyuuga. Our bodies probably adapted to having to use controlled chakra due to our fighting style.

I looked to my side to see Tenten approaching me, smiling slightly. She quietly asked me how to improve her control, and I was pleased at the novel experience of someone actually having the nerve to approach me. She learned the concepts quickly, though she still had some hardship with keeping it on her hand, but she was able to hold it for a few minutes. I commended her and she gave a small grin.

This made me wonder if I could possibly make a friend here. It was a good thing to think about, having a friend, as I suddenly realized that I _never_ made any friends here, at this world. I guess I was a bit guarded about the matter, and there was a small part of me unwilling to let go of the memory of my old best friend Claire, and close friend Lenn. And every other friend I made in my old world.

My chest oddly hurt at the thought.

* * *

Hiashi-sama was looking at us as we were summoned to the dojo with Hinata-sama in tow. He looked at her, and I could have sworn I saw dissatisfaction in his eyes. I wonder why, but then I never actually saw Hinata-hime's performance and ability.

"Hinata." The girl acknowledged her father meekly, looking apprehensive as she looked at us. I… had a feeling it the following events would not be good for her. I watched her and her father attentively, looking for the subtle nuances in their expressions.

The relationship between the father and daughter had something odd, and _off_, ringing about it. Hiashi-sama, when he looked at the girl, had something missing in his eyes… like he didn't care about the poor girl, even when she did her best to please him.

"You are going to train with your two guards three times a week. I am going to watch, and I expect you to improve. You are rather behind your cousins." I blinked at the cold, dismissive tone he used when addressing his daughter. What was it with dissatisfied fathers and clan matters?

I realized that Hinata-hime's rather weak, shy behavior could have been the effect of having such a cold, underestimating father. The girl, from what I had observed, was rather soft for a Hyuuga (I don't know if that is a good or bad thing), and her father's words only served as blows to her self-esteem.

The girl in question was currently looking smaller than ever, and I wondered if I should actually try to help her with her problem. Or not. The elders and the main house members probably wouldn't appreciate having a branch house member try to interfere with the heiress' upbringing, no matter how good in their eyes said branch member is.

It was odd, having to be the one to instruct someone only a year younger than you. Neji looked at her with cold disdain, and I wasn't really a patient person as well. She had a hard time keeping up, or improving, I think, because she thought so little of herself, which is her father's fault. I tried to instruct her as gently as possible, trying to keep a professional behavior yet trying not to scare her as well.

She looked rather grateful that I wasn't bringing her down with harsh words like Neji and her father probably would. It was the least I could do for now.

Neji looked at me as I had her go through the katas, and he looked disapproving of my methods. Hiashi-sama didn't really look happy either. Sighing, I relented and had Neji take over for the time being.

Later, I watched, appalled, at Neji's harsh method of training Hinata-hime. His method, unlike mine, it seemed, was stomping on the poor girl's ego as he had her fight against him. Hinata-hime was looking terrible, bruises lining her milky white skin and panting harshly. She looked dejected as she was crumpled on the ground, beaten repeatedly by Neji. I whipped my head to look at her father, hoping to the kami he would try to stop this.

But no. He looked on calmly, and was actually _approving_ of Neji's methods.

Jerk.

I really think I should do something, so I quietly asked Neji to let me have my turn sparring against her. He glared at me for a moment, looking like he was having too much fun with what he was doing, and stepped back. I stared blankly at him for a moment.

I could feel two annoyed eyes boring into me as I helped Hinata-hime up, but they were curious with what I would do. Sighing, I began by having her try to attack me with her all, dodging with ease as her attacks were rather slow.

She wasn't really that bad. It was just… like she wasn't trying at all. Her movements were precise, but half-hearted and slow. I stared into her wide lavender eyes, and quietly corrected her mistakes and what she should do, urging her to move faster. Her eyes were wide with wonder because I never once told her how 'bad' she was and how 'weak' like Neji did.

Then I realized she was tiring rapidly, and was trying to strike at me to no avail as I danced around her attacks, simply dodging and never really striking out except at times I felt like she needed to work more.

My eyes narrowed as she suddenly fell to her knees gasping, and I knelt down to help her back up.

"Pathetic." I heard Neji murmur, and I turned to shoot him a look with my eyes as I noticed Hinata-hime deflate even more. I quietly praised her good points, like being attentive and good memory with the kata and forms.

I wasn't a good person essentially, but the girl deserved more than this that I could not help but try to quash down any irritation and impatience with her. However, my feelings about Neji and her father were a different story.

Arrogant idiots… I resent the main house and Neji so much… and probably the whole house as well, due to their _remarkable_ ability to bring themselves even lower, and the branch house members were angry, but would not really do anything.

I wonder if this would ever change. Definitely, because I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my lifespan being miserable like this. It's time to actually do something, ne?

* * *

AN: Wrote that one out quite fast, but I'll go back and revise chapters every now and then. As you can see, Shizuka is a bit angry at the clan as well, but not to the same extent as Neji, and not really for all the same reasons. She doesn't know if she should help Hinata due to the possibility of being harmed herself, because let's face it, the Hyuuga is one tightass clan.

The part with the Uchiha brothers was something I added in a whim, and I don't think you'll see them for a while. Sasuke was actually rather cutely… annoying. The irony isn't lost on me.

Neji and Shizuka are pretty advanced, but they are tensai, so it is to be expected. I think Hinata has potential as well, but because she is inherently a kind and compassionate person, her father reproached her, because if she is going to be a clan head, she has to be firm.

He went the wrong way about it, though. Look at her now. Let's just see what would happen once she notices Naruto.

Please tell me your opinions. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Distorted Reality

Summary: Death was supposed to be permanent. I never expected to be reborn in this strange world of trained assassins I know absolutely nothing about…

AN: And now for the third installment. My beginning quotes are rather corny, but it is to be expected as I usually pull them out on a whim. Thanks for the great reviews :) And about Sasuke, I know he was once a shy little child, but I decided to make him like that in chapter two because he didn't like being ignored by his brother. That little Sasuke was starved of attention, after all, and didn't want his limited time with his aniki to be wasted.

Chapter 3

_A flower needs the gentle nourishment of nature to grow tall, proud and lovely. Likewise, young children need someone to encourage them to bloom with their fullest potential._

* * *

The years passed by, and I decided on continuing to practice all aspects of shinobi training. I had decidedly gotten tree-walking as an unconscious, instinctual action whenever I train, and now I could jump from tree to tree in the training grounds. What I was practicing now was the efficiency of my leaps and keeping them soundless.

It wasn't that hard, for I was naturally light of foot, but I wanted to master the stealthy way shinobi moved about, even when travelling through trees, leaping from place to place, as well as managing on water. I fought for perfection of my form and skills, and I regularly trained at another training ground different from what I once used.

Things had changed slowly over time, with some unnerving events I only hear of few and far between. Like the Uchiha Massacre, which makes me feel cold inside whenever I remember the older boy, Itachi, someone who had helped me once- it was like he had gone berserk and insane, though there was something off about the whole matter.

His brother, who I once remembered as being bright, cheerful, and rather naïve, had changed drastically as well. Uchiha Sasuke was well known in school as the angry, distant Uchiha survivor. I had overheard gossip from several amorous admirers of his, and they were ludicrously plenty (I'm referring to the gossip and the population itself).

Other than that, I don't think anything else is worth mentioning.

Then there was my rather surprising, and tentative friendship with Tenten. She had struck up conversations (rather one-sided at first) with me after I had given her quiet, yet insightful advice on controlling her chakra.

She wasn't really popular with the other students as well, but I didn't really understand why. Tenten was bright, quite intelligent and had that sort of pleasant cheerfulness that wasn't at all overbearing. I'm not really sure what she saw in me, as I was quiet and careful with my words. In short, I could get rather boring and bland…

Never one to give up easily, she still persevered to gain my friendship. Whenever we talked, it was rather nice that she didn't expect me to talk much, but I was markedly more talkative when it came to her, though still rather silent on the surface. She had enough to talk about for the both of us, and we were content on it staying that way.

I tried to reciprocate the friendship by helping her along when she had some hardships in the ninja training we had. The curriculum was getting harder and harder for students to pass through, as the years passed, and more and more were dropping out. What used to be a batch of 150 in my year was now reduced to a mere 35.

So far, she was the one I was closest to, and my only friend outside the clan.

Speaking of my clan, Hinata-hime had warmed up to me, and I was pleasantly surprised at her caring personality when it came to everyone else, even branch house members. I continued training her, subtly praising her whenever she progressed, and gently chastising her when she needed it.

She glowed whenever I put in a good word, and my chest clenched a bit at how little could make her so happy.

Neji, however, was a different matter. I did not like to see him needlessly bringing the heiress down, and our already tense tolerance of each other was now almost hostile. His treatments of me and Hinata-hime were almost similar, if not for the fact that he could not get me down at all. I hoped for the best that the heiress would learn to endure him.

Our group of three during lunch and breaks had a tenuous peace in it. Neji would ignore us both blatantly as we ate, isolated from the other students. However, lunch became a more pleasant time when Tenten joined in. She was the one who talked for all of us, though Neji would try his best not to notice her at all. Maybe he was annoyed with her chatter, but I don't think so.

I wondered if he was beginning to feel awkward with people of the opposite gender, outside of his clan. It was an amusing idea to consider.

* * *

This decidedly uneventful time passed quickly, until I noticed something quite curious about Hinata-hime. It was all subtle; I noticed but brushed off until she became ten years old.

It was there, though barely noticeable. The slight determination in her gaze now that she fought, some small measure of confidence she tried to maintain even under Neji's cold and callous comments, and the decided brightness in her eyes that dimmed sometimes at Hiashi-sama and Neji, but always gradually returned.

Then, there was how she was now able to be more comfortable at the Academy, trying to work hard to progress. Oh, there were a lot of setbacks due to the sunny boy called Neji, but her performance was getting better to my happiness.

I began to get curious, though, as I realized she acted like someone inspired. Just what was making her even a bit happier? Even I, though I could give her what little happiness I can, had not gotten to affect her that much.

* * *

I was not sure if my eyebrows could go any higher as I stared at my charge. Hinata-hime was currently making me look bemused more and more, as I watched her observe someone else with reddened cheeks and warm eyes.

The said person being observed was yelling rather obnoxiously about being Hokage and in all manner of things, boasting much to the irritation of those around to hear. He had blond, spiky hair, and eyes the color of the sky. What made him stand out even more was that bright orange jumpsuit he wore, and he was rather hard not to notice that I was shocked I didn't notice the way the heiress' eyes followed him during lunch earlier.

I then returned my gaze on Hinata-hime, now feeling contemplative. There was something about the boy that made her look at him so intently, and I almost smiled in amusement at it all. That boy, whose name, I assume, was Naruto (Iruka-sensei was yelling at him after a prank), was someone to watch if he was unknowingly able to brighten the heiress like this. He was notorious, actually, for his pranks and unwillingness to ever give up.

Suddenly, a small, compact wooden container was obscuring my vision. I looked up at Hinata-hime, who was standing and now nervously holding it out to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"A-anou, it's an obento, Shizuka-nee." I blinked slowly at her stuttering voice, and then looked at the box. It was rather surprising that Hinata-hime was suddenly like this; because even though she was nice, she was rather shy and never this bold. She only inquired Neji, Tenten and I if we had eaten and worried whenever we didn't for the past years.

I took the container silently, and that was when Tenten came to eat lunch with us. Her eyes widened as she saw what Hinata did, and a teasing smile flitted across her face as she sat with us. "What about me, Hinata?" She stated cheekily.

Hinata-hime smiled gently, before taking out another identical container from her bag of necessities and handing it to Tenten, who grinned at the heiress and thanked her, though still looking rather surprised.

I opened the bento, and was treated to the sight of a beautifully arranged meal, with rice balls with nori, well cooked portions of yakitori and some colorful, steamed vegetables. The arrangement was tastefully done yet still simple, and my eyes warmed slightly as I looked at Hinata-hime.

"Wow, Hinata! Did you cook this up?" Tenten gushed, brown eyes widening as she looked at her own bento. The young heiress blushed and nodded.

She then took out two other containers, and I began to feel apprehensive when I realized she was going to give one to Neji as well. I watched as she timidly began heading to his rather isolated, yet still with us, place under the shade of a tree.

Neji, who looked like he was meditating, opened his eyes as Hinata-hime approached. He eyed her coldly, yet looked rather surprised as she tentatively placed a container in front of him and hurried back to Tenten and me, trying not to look back.

I looked at Neji as he stared at the container. He tried to look disdainful, yet he probably guessed it was far better than the food served at the Academy, which were certainly _not_ this appetizing.

Sharing a meaningful look with Tenten, we muttered 'itadakimasu' and broke apart our chopsticks, Neji trying to look nonchalant. I picked up a piece of grilled chicken, and placed it in my mouth, chewing, and I was surprised yet again. Hinata-hime was a good cook. The meat was flavorful and tender, and I heard Tenten praise the girl's skills and nodded in agreement, giving a tiny smile.

Hinata-hime blushed at the compliments, but then looked worried as she tried to discreetly look over at Neji. I followed her stare and saw Neji hesitantly eat a rice ball, and his brows rise slightly. Tenten, who seemed to never get affected by Neji, asked him, "Well?"

There was fragile silence for a few moments, and I thought poor Hinata-hime beginning to look down, when he grudgingly stated, "It is adequate." I raised an eyebrow at him. How could he say that, when, like me, he had to eat mostly plain rice and fish? We had to learn how to prepare the simplest of meals at a young age, and Hinata-hime's skills were clearly superior.

This made me wonder. I never expected an heiress could cook so well, when people would expect someone like her to have their meals prepared for them daily. But then, Hinata-hime was not really your usual distant, composed and snobbish princess. She was down to earth, shy, and sweet. I came to the conclusion that it actually suited her.

I was pulled out of my pondering when Tenten tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her, and she beamed and flicked her eyes over to Hinata-hime. That was then I noticed that the heiress was smiling brightly, even though Neji just grudgingly gave his barest assent to her. Then she suddenly looked across the grounds and stared at a certain loud-mouthed student.

Smirking, I then knew why Hinata suddenly did this. She liked the boy, and his energetic, confident, and determined personality. The girl was probably inspired by that, and decided to try to become just like him, even if only for a little bit. It was gradual, but she was trying to reach out to others more now, and it was good for her. N

Now, about that boy…

The girl was in for some subtle teasing on my part. I had taken a wicked amusement for making my relatives uncomfortable, and though I had a soft spot for the heiress, she was not an exception.

* * *

A group of girls were giggling as I stared at them blankly, concealing my amusement. Neji would certainly not be pleased once he hears about this, and I intend to savor every moment of his annoyance once I carry this group's message over to him.

The leader had approached me during class and cheekily said something that made my day. "Please tell Neji-san he looks really beautiful with that luscious hair of dark chocolate and pale, porcelain skin. And oh! His delicate features…" And they added several other rather poetic, flamboyant descriptions. It seemed that several girls had developed an admiration for my stoic, talented cousin.

It was how they worded it that made my eyes light up with mischief, and I replied, in an innocent voice, "Of course, Machiko-san. I would gladly send him your regards." Snickering inwardly, I gleefully planned the way I would tell him how he looked so 'lovely'. This was a golden opportunity to humiliate him… and extremely rare.

I motioned Tenten to come over as she went into the classroom, and she gave me an odd look, probably noticing the almost devilish glint in my eyes. Smirking, I whispered in her ear as she sat. She took one look at Neji across the room, and burst into laughter. I smiled slightly at her mirth, and as she calmed down, she said something that made me snort.

"What makes it even worse is that the description is actually spot on! Look, he could actually make a really pretty girl…" Neji was now looking over at us suspiciously. I glared back, though it was turning out to be more of an evil sneer.

Later, I let Tenten tell it to Neji during taijutsu class, when we were taking a breather, and she stated it so loudly and innocently I knew I had chosen well. The male students around us began snickering, and I don't know whether to smile in triumph or worry as he gave the two of us a look of absolute murder, face pale with mortification. The group of girls began giggling and giving him coy looks and Tenten fell over laughing.

If only Hinata-hime had been here. When we told her about it during lunch break, she had choked on a piece of sushi and I found myself almost hit by broken chopsticks from Neji's direction. I dodged with flair, smirking, and Tenten giggled.

Good times. Even though Neji tried to beat me senseless during our sparring sessions back at the compound, for a week.

* * *

A year later, I found myself breezing through the final exams in boredom, especially in taijutsu (They paired me with some unfortunate boy from another class) and kunai throwing (Tenten was the absolute best here). Making a good bunshin and demonstrating a particularly accurate henge that made Iruka-sensei, who had never actually lectured in our class but was the examiner, raise his eyebrows in surprise. I had changed appearance into some popular blonde-haired Yamanaka girl I passed by the halls earlier.

I tried to imitate the way she had flounced with her hands on her hips, but it was rather awkward and I failed quite miserably (Neji had snorted when he thought I wasn't aware). It was something I did not really enjoy, but the teacher's praise made it fine.

All in all, I think we did quite well, and Neji and I passed with flying colors. What I was not happy about, though, was that Neji had gotten the award 'Rookie of The Year' and I didn't really want to get 'Kunoichi of The Year', as it made females seem weak. Tenten had wholeheartedly agreed with me, saying females should be recognized equally with males.

As we received our hitai-ate, I suddenly began to feel overwhelmed by a somber feeling. It was now final, and we were gennin, now considered adults in ninja society. I knew being a shinobi was dangerous, and it excited me a bit. Now we were no longer children (am I?), and we had to do our best to serve the village. And, to Neji and I, our clan.

I wondered what would happen now to Hinata-hime, who was now eleven years old and graduating next year. Now that Neji and I were obliged to accept missions, we could not always be with her.

Tenten put her hand on my shoulder, and I looked at her. She gave a gentle smile, and had already donned her forehead protector, covering her forehead. I smirked slightly, and did the same with mine; taking off the white strip of cloth I used to cover the seal on my forehead.

Now all we had to do was to wait for our teams to be assigned. It was scheduled tomorrow, though we would not immediately go on missions for a week; we had to take care of our id registration and some other paperwork like health certificates, teacher's final observations and team recommendations.

* * *

Hiashi-sama gave Neji and me a long, measuring look as we reported before him. I had wanted to question whether we still had to guard Hinata-hime full time, but he seemed to have preternatural intuition as he looked at me.

He had quietly stated that we no longer had to follow his daughter's every move, as his daughter now had to learn to be by herself. He knew Hinata-hime was now better at the Academy; though still far behind Neji and I, and had said he had gotten another, older Hyuuga to train her for a year. It was still our duty to protect her in times of emergency when we were in the vicinity, though.

I had a feeling I was going to miss the girl.

As we were dismissed, I was surprised that my parents were waiting for me at the branch house. My mother looked at me, face solemn, and my father nodded and they led me back to my room. There were some surprising things laid out on my small table.

* * *

My mother had given me her old clothes when she was a gennin. I appreciated them, because I certainly didn't have money yet to buy shinobi gear (in the Academy, I usually wore hand-me-downs from my cousins). That would change once I go on missions, though a sizeable part of my earnings would go to clan funds.

It was simple, the set of attires she gave me. Black mesh undershirts, cream-colored kimono shirts made of firm material and black ninja pants that had to be bandaged by the ankles creating a roomy effect around the legs. They were for everyday use, and were typical of the Hyuuga clan to have a traditional accent.

Kaa-san was silent as I stared down at the clothes, and when I turned to her, I tried for a small smile. It only came out as a twitch of the lips, and I felt awkward standing with my parents in their room.

I was never really close to them.

Then my father handed me a kunai pouch, and a set of decent kunai. I took them, and was silent as I looked up at him. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I was pretty sure now my parents were trying their best to help my transition to 'adulthood'.

Dinner was a calm, quiet affair with them, but for once, I tried not to feel antagonizing towards my father.

* * *

I sat with Tenten and Neji, who was dragged reluctantly, as we waited for our teams to be announced. The seconds ticked by, and though I was trying to conceal it; I was anticipating for my own team.

Gennin teams were usually composed of two males and one female, and I wasn't sure how to react to the boys in my class. After all, I was quite resented for beating them so easily and I was ignored dutifully whenever they could. I wasn't keen on getting put down by other people, and I don't intend to let them walk all over me.

If anything, I would be more than happy to do that to them.

I raised an eyebrow as Neji and Tenten were placed on the same team, with their third member, the now loud and exuberant Rock Lee proclaiming about youthfulness and a lot of other flowery words. He was now very different from the one who used to look dejected about not being able to use chakra, and his clothing had also changed… interestingly. I had seen him with a jounin who was known as the taijutsu master of the village… Maito Gai.

Supposedly, from what I observed, the jounin had taken Lee-san under his wing even when the boy was still an academy student. Lee-san had been eternally grateful for the man's help and had taken to… emulating his appearance and behavior quite accurately. The two were an interesting pair, to say the least.

I saw the logic behind putting together Neji, Tenten, and Lee-san. With Maito Gai, they would probably form a team focusing on taijutsu, with Tenten adding her weapons specialty to the mix. My friend, I had learned, loved learning to wield so many different weapons to count, and was quite adept with all of them. She really had a talent for it.

Neji was frowning at the selection for his team, but he was hardly ever happy these days we tried to ignore him. I gave Tenten my own quiet encouragement with a nod as she and Neji started to head for Lee-san. She looked a bit hesitantly at Lee-san, but tried to make the best of it with her optimism.

Maito Gai then made a dramatic entrance that made me scoff slightly, and I tried to ignore the ecstatic shouts of "YOUTH!", "GAI-SENSEI!" and "LEE!" I could have sworn I saw Neji develop a tick in his right eye. Tenten simply sighed as they proceeded out of the room with their sensei.

I looked over as I heard my name being called out, and calmly headed over to my own teammates. They were both male, as I had expected, and both didn't look very happy to be put on a team with a 'prodigy', and a girl at that.

One had short, light brown hair and blue eyes that were narrowed at me as he frowned with displeasure. He was named Gen Miyato. He was from a civilian family. The other had black hair and brown eyes, and though he wasn't as hostile as the other boy, he still looked unhappy to be saddled with one of the 'snobbish Hyuuga cousins'. He was Daichi Nakai. From one of the many shinobi clans in Konoha I don't really know much about, because they weren't as deeply rooted and well known as the main clans.

A tense silence ensued as I sat down with them and ignored them, quite nicely, if I may say so myself. Our jounin sensei then walked in to get us. He looked rather average, with black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. But then again, being a ninja means you have to be able to deceive, right? His name was Asuka Mokume.

He took one good look at our duly united team, sighed and rolled his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at that, but he just motioned for us to come with him. We followed after him to the training grounds. We passed by a rather amusing spectacle of Team Gai, and I waved at an exasperated Tenten and Neji.

Well, at least they're united in their grief.

My new teammates looked fascinated as they stared at the two green-spandex clad shinobi. Asuka-sensei just sighed, rolled his eyes (is this a habit I'm sensing?) and led us to another training ground.

* * *

I sat on the ground listening to sensei introduce himself, and all such pleasantries. He said, rather bored, he expects us to listen well to him and train well. Then he looked at me, and said, "Well, a Hyuuga is it? Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

Looking over at my teammates, I nodded and quietly stated my name. I tried not to linger over much of my personality, only giving a few hints about my likes and dislikes, such as reading, training, and… well, training? I suddenly had an epiphany that I never really had much of a social life as I said that. If not for Tenten and Hinata-hime, I probably would have spent my entire time keeping to myself. Neji didn't really make for a good companion as all that we did was train and infuriate me.

"My dislikes are…" I paused, and then continued, "People belittling me." My teammates rolled their eyes at that. Asuka-sensei suddenly looked thoughtful, and asked me what my dream was.

This made me silent for a moment. What was my dream? I had never really thought much about what I wanted, only living by the day, training, getting stronger and watching after Hinata-hime. My eyes suddenly narrowed, and I gave an uncertain answer.

"… To get as strong as possible, and protect… what is worth protecting." My team was silent after that, and they were staring at me, because it was rather unusual for me to look so uncertain.

I gave my teammates a flat look, before calmly asking them to introduce themselves as well.

Gen scoffed slightly and I tried not to roll my eyes. He then cleared his throat and said, "My name is Gen Miyato. My likes are fighting and beating people," this time, I was the one who almost scoffed, "and my dislikes are arrogant, snobbish people like the Hyuuga."

The mulish look he gave me was most delightful that I knew I would not be bored for some time. It was amusing, how blatantly he stated his dislike for me and it showed when sensei's eyes widened. Then the boy went and stated, "My dream is to be a famous ninja one day."

I smirked slightly, and he glared at me. My smirk widened.

Daichi, who seemed to be falling into the role of reluctant mediator, sighed and cut in, "I'm Daichi Nakai. My likes are practicing my genjutsu and tending to plants," – hmm, is he a genjutsu type? – "my dislikes are being underestimated and needless conflict." Definitely a mediator, then.

Our sensei eyed us once more before saying, "Well, why don't we get started, then?"

He had us begin showing our abilities. Gen gracefully volunteered to go first, before sneering at me and demonstrating some basic elemental ninjutsu from the Academy textbooks. He was actually decent at it, and I nodded at him as he went back to sit. He looked surprised, before scowling and sitting down, looking away.

I was then asked to go after him, and my lips twitched as I stood before them asked Asuka-sensei if I could have him defend from my Gentle Fist. He looked at me apprehensively, before nodding and I proceeded to give him a decent fight.

I had actually caught him off-guard a lot of times and had come near to being able to strike his points, but he used substitution, and he did the hand seals quite fast that I knew he had experience in fights like this. He was holding back, but at least I did well.

What surprised him was I did not at all activate the Byakugan, and I just shook my head and stated I just memorized easily-accessed points and maneuvers. We Hyuuga don't really have to use Byakugan all the time when we fight, and it's not good for the eyesight to overuse it.

Later, when Daichi did his part, I learned that our team was something rather all-around, like a jack-of-all-trades, master of none. We could change into a defense team, heavy attack, or tracking. With Daichi as our genjutsu type, I for taijutsu, and Gen for ninjutsu, we formed something called a nin-gen-tai team. Asuka-sensei was a rounded type, not specializing on just one ninja art.

However, I don't intend on furthering only my taijutsu training, and I asked Asuka-sensei if I could learn a few elemental ninjutsu from him. Gen had again glared at me at that, but sensei actually approved, and told us he would have to test us all for our elemental type.

Asuka-sensei gave us tips and pointers that were helpful, and as he concluded our time, he said something that made my teammates groan.

Teamwork drills, anyone? I'm not sure whether to look forward for tomorrow or get annoyed at my teammates.

* * *

Later, as I headed to the Hokage Tower in the afternoon to finish my papers, I stopped by the weapons shop in the commercial part of Konoha. Tenten was usually there in her free time, to help her adoptive father with the weapon sales.

Tenten grinned at me as I entered the shop looking for her, and we went together to the Tower, making idle chat.

"So how was your team?" She asked. I sighed lightly and shook my head before making a short summary of what our team did.

"We… introduced ourselves to each other and… demonstrated our ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu… my team was alright."

Tenten laughed as she heard the awkward undertone to my voice. Then she launched into a quite animated and humorous story of how her morning spent with her team went.

I shook my head as I heard of Neji and Lee-san's youthful 'rivalry'. My cousin had probably gotten a headache from Lee's fervor to compete with him and all those loud proclamations. Then I smirked at Tenten's annoyance of having to jog around the village courtesy of Gai-sensei.

This reminded me I should up the intensity of my training more. Running laps around the village could help, as well as upping the number of exercises I did in the dojo back at the compound. Tenten gave me a look that said she thought I was planning to kill myself by training as I told her.

I scoffed.

* * *

Well, I thought, as I looked over at the papers in the Tower, signing where I should and writing what was required, _this is rather dull_. But it had to be done. I looked over to see Tenten sighing as she went through her own registration.

It was easy, though, and I easily finished the papers and handed them over to the Chunin in charge of the registration. I waited for Tenten to finish shortly.

As we went out of the tower, I nodded goodbye to Tenten as we headed in opposite directions for home.

Back at the compound, I did well on my decision to beat myself again and again over training again. It was really exhausting, with Neji to add and I tiredly nodded at him as we were done, going to the kitchen for a few rice balls and tea.

I headed over to the bathrooms of the branch house compartment, bringing a towel, soap, shampoo and change of clothes. And a toothbrush and toothpaste. After I cleaned up, it felt like my head was stuffed with cotton and I headed as quickly as I could back to my room. _That was interesting,_ I tiredly mused as I slipped into between the covers of my futon.

* * *

I wished I had seen Hinata-hime. There was a bit of worry on my part for her, now that Hiashi-sama had another trainer for her. When she graduates from the Academy, maybe I could see more of her. Now she was hardly free, with the clan bearing down on her shoulders.

For the best, I hoped she would hold strong under them. I hoped her inspiration from Uzumaki-san would last. I hoped she was in good hands.

Maybe she would reach out more to the other students in her class, and it would be a great help for her to have some friends other than me, and Tenten.

* * *

AN: And Shizuka is now a gennin. It is rather worrying for Hinata, though. She had improved under Shizuka, but now she has a new trainer. It's going to be a long year for the Hyuuga cousins, especially for the two girls.


End file.
